Sonic Ever After
by CSI Productions
Summary: Youth, Beauty, Truth, Love... time conquers all. This is Sonic Ever After. (Stage 1: Emerald Coast! Act 2... GO!) This is right up the alley of ANY romance fan, by the by... R&R.
1. Stage 1 Emerald Coast: Act 1

Sonic Ever After   
by:   
Gino C.  
  
Disclaimer: I own your brains as of now, k?  
Press Start  
Stage One: Emerald Coast  
Act #1: Miles "Tails" Prower  
  
They called him Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. He was nothing special, really… just a guy doing the best with what he was given. Dealing the hand played to him. Sure, sonic had some peculiar features, but what really made Sonic great wasn't his ability's… it was his qualities. It was Sonic's morals that made him so good, the fact that Sonic could and would pull-through for a friend (or enemy) in need. That Sonic always did the right thing. This is why Sonic was really so memorable. Other than that, Sonic was completely un-discernible from your average, run-of-the-mill hedgehog… except for one small thing – Sonic was the fastest thing on two feet. That is why he was called Sonic. He was what he did.  
  
Sonic had always been a friend, to me especially, but to everyone around. He was the sort of guy you could rely on. Through his exterior cockiness was a severely nice guy. He was the kind you'd always seem to run into when you needed help the most. He was there when it counted. Of course, Sonic's "track record", as the hedgehog himself called it, made it hard to miss him walking down the street. You see: Sonic was the sort of guy that people referred to as a "Hero", or "Idol", or "Celebrity". To me, he was all three and more.  
  
Being a guy like Sonic, with such tremendous will power, and incredible skills, you were nearly labeled a super hero. I don't even think this has a scientific possibility, but I theorize (and bear with me, cause I tend to get carried away with these kinds of things) that good and evil work in balance. When a guy good as Sonic comes around… someone bad comes around to counter. I've seen this effect work, because not long after Sonic began to grow himself a reputation as a local hero, Dr. Ivo Robotnik showed up. Robotnik was the goofy kinda psycho… his attempts at death and destruction seemed almost comical in nature sometimes, while posing horrendous, and demented threats to the local people.  
  
Well, Sonic was not one to simply lie down well that creep took over. So, it was Sonic, the cobalt hedgehog with the legs like lightning, who came to the people's rescue. It wasn't long after I first met Sonic (which wasn't long after Sonic first met Robotnik) that I was joining him on his adventures.  
  
Through the course of our friendship, Sonic and I made a name for us as hero and sidekick. Along the way, we met a lot of new friends and new enemy's. We met Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog (who passed away), and many, many others who I may not be able to remember now, but at one time or another were as close as family.  
  
Speaking of family, Sonic was the closest thing to that I ever had. When I was very young, something must have happened… I never learned what… but I was abandoned. Alone, I fended for myself for a long time, until I met Sonic. One day in the forest, Sonic zoomed past. I saw him go by, and followed as quick as I could. When I caught up to Sonic (a rare feat indeed) he slowed down (another rare thing) and talked to me. "Who are you kid?" He said, looking me over.  
  
I swallowed hard, choking on something in my throat, and managed to sputter out "M-M-Miles." (I hadn't had much contact with people, and I was scared shitless!)  
  
"Miles?" Sonic asked, placing his fists on his hips, and giving me a haphazard stare of disbelief. I began to sweat.  
  
"Yes." I said, gathering myself a bit. "My name is Miles, Miles Prower."  
  
"Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said, extending an arm. "Nice to meet you kid. But we gotta do something about that name!"  
  
"Wha?" I was more confused than offended. I really don't even know how I knew my name. I just seemed to remember it.  
  
"Your naaaame! We have to fix it. It's all wrong. Hey… you have two tails!" Sonic said, pointing at my tails. Indeed, I did and do have two bushy orange tails protruding from the base of me. I guess that's a little like running at the speed of sound – a bit peculiar.  
  
"Yea." I said, a little self-consciously. I ventured into the city on occasion to hang out and get away from the cold of the forest where I lived and caught food. It was a hard life. Whenever I did roam to the city though, I would see people stare, or make rude remarks about my "abnormality" as one overly defensive young lady had called it, in an attempt to protect me from an angry mob of prejudice 5th-graders.  
  
"Well then… why not call you Tails?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow at the thought. He smiled. "Yea! Tails! That's a cool name for a cool guy."  
  
"Tails." I said to myself, the word cool echoing in my brain. Well, yes, I knew from my little trips what cool were, and Sonic was cool. To be called cool by cool meant… cool. "Tails… my name is Tails now then?"  
  
"Well, sure, if you want. That is why I'm named Sonic, cause it's like me! You know, I can run like lightning! You saw me. I know you did, cause you were running next to me. That's why I stopped to talk to you. How did you move so fast kid?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I just do." I said, shrugging. "I use my Tails like a propeller."  
  
"Really? You see! Tails IS the name you want then." Sonic said. "Say Tails, how would you like to hang with ME? I'd love to have a guy like you, who's so fast, along."   
  
I'll admit, I felt proud. Sonic was obviously waaaaaay cool, and he wanted me to come with him? Well, what could I say?  
  
"Okay!" It wasn't until later that day, when Sonic left, that he found out about my little housing predicament.  
  
"G'nite, headin home."  
  
"Okay." I said. "I'll just head back to the forest then."  
  
"The forest? Not going home?" Sonic chuckled, ruffling my fur.  
  
"Naw, that IS home! I live in the forest." As if it were obvious.  
  
"Why would you live there? What do your parents do?" Sonic asked me. I shied away, and shrugged a bit.  
  
"I don't have parents." Whimper. "I just live alone."  
  
"Live alone?" Sonic had a habit of repeating things he didn't like. "Live alone? (See?) Well, that's not right! I think you're coming home with me tonight, little buddy."  
  
"Can I?" I said, my eyes brightening.  
  
"Of course!" Sonic boomed, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "I wouldn't have it another way!"  
  
So, that's how I met Sonic. He was my friend from the start. Like I said, we did a lot together. We had a lot of adventures. We met Knuckles on a flying island over the sea, and we found Amy, an orphan like me, on the Little Planet. We fought Dr. Robotnik countless times… but one day, something no one thought of before happened: Dr. Robotnik died. He just up and died. No words, no attack. It was like he had a heart attack. So, we went on living. It had been two years, and we were all convinced that the time had come to finally lay down the sword. We were older by then. I was 19, Amy was 17, and Sonic was turning 25… I'm not sure about knuckles. But we were growing up. Finally, we could go live our lives like people. At least… that's what I had thought.  
  
Like I said, I was 19. I had just moved from Sonic's apartment, and was attending classes on engineering at Station Square University. I was holding down a (boring) job at an auto repair shop near the train station (I am quite fond of machines) and living in a small apartment near Emerald Coast with Amy. Yes, Amy… my Amy.  
  
Maybe I should tell you a little about her. Amy Rose was beautiful to me from the first time I saw her, but she was instantly in love with Sonic. I couldn't be mad, so I did what I could do… I was a friend. I helped Amy, and talked to her. Held her when she needed it, and even gave her tips on trying for Sonic. The cobalt blur would have none of it though. I can't say Sonic was bad to Amy, but definitely distant as compared to with Knuckles and me. I think that Sonic was perhaps a little afraid of girls, especially the aggressive and picky type like Amy. I'll admit, she is difficult – her personality is like a whip, and she totes a huge mallet, but I love that about her. I think it's cause she's about as complex as I am, only more straight forward about it.  
  
Sonic, on the other hand, liked to keep things simple. I always put Amy's obsession with Sonic to simple Idolism. I think Amy loved him cause he was the hero… she loved him for his heart. Just like I love him… ultimately, I think that's why we are so good together.  
  
Amy and myself didn't really bloom a relationship until a year after Amy's obsession (and Robotnik's life) had ended. We were all watching a movie at Sonic's house: "Chao in Space 2!" Knuckles said slyly, producing the film from a pocket in the black trench coat he liked to wear. Knux was always a fun guy to hang out with. He was a little like Sonic, except Knux seemed to have less of a desire for recognition. I think Knuckles would have been happier if he could have saved the day without anyone knowing he existed. The red Echidna always had a sort of intelligent air to him though, even when he was doing something goofy.  
  
"You're kidding! It had better be 'Knights 2' in that case, or I'll kill you." Sonic said, giving Knux a quizzical look. I was 18 then, and still living with Sonic.  
  
"Nooooooooo… I wanna see this one!" Amy said, bouncing into the room, and leaning over the back of the couch to inspect the movie in Knuckles hands. Knux looked up and smiled at Amy from his seat on the couch.  
  
"No worries, Ames. It's Chao in Space 2, no matter what Mr. 'I only watch Pg-13 and up' says." Knux chuckled, and Sonic slapped a palm to his head and flopped down in his favorite chair, just across from the (rather large) TV. Being a hero pays pretty well, you see.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Sonic breathed a sigh of disgust as Knuckles popped the tape in and returned to sit down. With a silent chuckle, I flopped down on the couch next to Knux, and Amy Hopped over the back of the couch next to me. I smiled… yes, I still liked her.  
  
The movie began to roll, showing us the FBI warning and all. A few previews rolled by, and then finally, the words "Chao in Space" appeared in large, prominent letters… just before being squashed by an absurdly large number 2. It wasn't a half an hour into the movie, when Sonic fell asleep. Amy watched attentively, as did I. I hate to admit it, but I ate up shit like that film. I liked that stuff, cause it was the kind of thing that I didn't get to see when I was a kid. I think that's why Amy liked it too.  
  
"Well, obviously Commander Chaoskie is really a Blargon disguised as the commander!" Knuckles chuckled, looking at the screen with an arrogant, goofy stare. "This is worse than the last one. Sonic was right."  
  
"SHHHHHHH!" Amy and I both hissed at Knuckles, as we missed Officer Chaoton tell the lovely Chao-Lynn that he was in love with her.  
  
"Whatever… I think I'll go to the guest room and crash, I'm all burnt out." We both waved silently as Knuckles lifted from the couch and walked off to his room. Despite the spell of the movie, I managed to realize fairly quickly that I was alone with Amy. I scooted over on the couch, and took up Knuckles space, and mine, stretching out more comfortably. Amy looked over at me and smiled, and then sidled up to me and leaned on me.  
  
"I'm cold, Tails." She said.  
  
"Uhmm…" I said, but before I had time to be nervous, I wrapped an arm around Amy, and let her lay down with me. "There."  
  
"Thanks." She said, cozying up to me.  
  
"Mmm-hmm…" I said. We watched the movie.   
  
It was a little under an hour later (a 105 minute film) that the credits began to roll. Amy looked up at me from where her head lay on my chest, and smiled.  
  
"That was kinda fun!"  
  
"Yea, I enjoyed it." I said.  
  
"I like that kinda stuff… I know it's silly." She said, blushing (which was hard to see against her already reddened fur).  
  
"Naw, I like it too." I chuckled… she giggled. I looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She kind of looked surprised, but then she smiled larger at me, and snuggled closer. I took my hand and tilted her head up to face mine by the bottom of her chin. She was blushing madly, and she gave me a weak smile. I kissed her on the mouth, and she kissed back. We kissed like that for a while, and then I grabbed a spare blanket, and we slept there on the couch together.  
  
Now, this is the last half of that story, as Knuckles told it to me. It bares no relevance, but I think it's funny, so listen. Sonic woke around nine thirty, his eyes heavy and his body still sleepy. Choppily, he blinked, and looked around. Half eaten pizza… TV on with snow… empty glasses… Tails and Amy curled up under good comforter on couch with arms around each other… what?! So, Sonic leaps up, rubs his eyes, and tiptoes over to us to take a look. There we are, sleeping like babies in the warm embrace of each other's company. Sonic, instead of waking us, or carrying on with his morning and letting it lie, walks silently to the guestroom to get Knux.   
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"What?" Knuckles woke with a startling pound, as Sonic gave his door two quick taps. "Yea, what?"  
  
"C'mere!" Hissed Sonic. "You gotta see this!"  
  
"What is it?" Knuckles hopped out of bed, already too awake to sleep, and dragged his feet over to the door. With an annoyed sigh, Knuckles pulled the door open and looked around at Sonic.  
  
"Come here." Sonic said, walking silently to the living room. With a loud yawn, Knuckles scraped after him.  
  
"This had better be good." Knuckles said.  
  
"Oh, it is!" Sonic whispered. "But be quiet. We don't wanna wake them!"  
  
"Them? Who, Tails and Amy? Why n… oh my!" Knuckles gasped, seeing us lying there on the couch.  
  
"That IS interesting. Think it means anything?"  
  
"Well… they look all lovey-dovey. Isn't it funny?" Sonic said.  
  
"Yeah… got a camera?" Knuckles smiled mischievously, and Sonic grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Sonic said, sprinting silently into his room. Moments later, he emerged with Polaroid camera in hand. "This is gonna be great!" FLASH! Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrr… zzzt. FLASH! Whirrrrrrrrrrrrrr… zzzt. Beep… beep… the picture slid out of the bottom of the camera, floating to the floor as the image of Amy and I on the couch together faded into view. I can take it from here though; cause the flash was enough to wake me.  
  
"Wha?" I looked up at the bright, blinking light of the camera and winced. To my right, Amy slept soundly, her cute pink face smiling softly as she rose and fell with each light breath. Her hair was a little ruffled from her sleep. Then, I looked up to see Sonic bending over me with camera in hand, and a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Smile for the camera, love bird!" He hissed through his grin. FLASH! Whirrrrrrr… zzzt. The camera produced another black slide that fell to the floor and faded into an image of my horrified and angry face.  
  
"Sonic!" I shouted, grabbing the camera. Amy stirred in her sleep and rolled over. I hadn't taken her to be such a light sleeper.  
  
"Hey, whoa there, little buddy!" Sonic said. "I just wanted to capture this Kodak moment on film!"  
  
"Yea, it was sooo heart-warming, we had to make sure no one ever forgot!" Knuckles laughed heartily, holding up a picture of me snuggled with Amy on the couch.  
  
"Aw, you too!" I said, grabbing for the image in Knuckles hand. "Gimme that!"  
  
"No way!" Knuckles moved backward, and I tumbled over the arm of the couch.  
  
"*Yawn* Tails…… ?" Amy said, rolling over again to wrap her arm around me… I wasn't there, and Amy's head popped up. "Tails?"  
  
"Amy!" I said, still face-first on the floor next to the couch.  
  
"Tails, what are you… Sonic!? Knuckles!? Is THAT a camera!?" Amy said, and I presume she was pointing to the little black object lying on the floor not a foot away from my flattened face on the rough bristles of our (old) brown carpet.  
  
"So, how long have you two been holding out on us? Huh?" Sonic chuckled, waving a picture of Amy nuzzling me in her sleep around.  
  
"Huh?" Amy said, looking around.  
  
"Holding out on you? We just… it… last night and…"  
  
"Yeah, it was… it was just last night." I stuttered.  
  
"Well, so what does that mean?" Sonic said, placing his fists to his hips, like he so often did.  
  
"What?" I cocked an eyebrow at him, not sure what he meant.  
  
"It means, what's up? What did you guys do, and what ARE you now?" Knuckles said slyly, putting his hands in his coat pockets (did he sleep in that thing?)  
  
"Yeah, couldn't have put it better myself, Knucklehead." Sonic said, standing next to Knuckles. They both glared accusingly at us.  
  
"We…..?" I looked to Amy.  
"Were kissing last night, after the movie?" She looked back to me, questioning.  
  
"Yeah… and… now we……." I glanced back to her.  
  
"We are… ?" She gave me that questioning look again.  
  
"Going out?" I more asked than said, really (hence the question mark).  
  
"Yes." She responded, stepping over to me. I felt a thrill go up my spine. "To the movies tonight on a date?"  
  
"Yup." I said, wrapping an arm around her. She giggled, and I smiled widely. We weren't even looking at Sonic and Knux anymore.  
  
"So, you guys ARE a couple?" Sonic asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Yes." Amy said, burying her head in my fur.   
That is that, as far as Amy and I getting started. It's been a year since then, and as I said, we live together in a little apartment near Emerald coast. That was about as far as the story went then. Knuckles would drop by from time to time, and we all would crash at Sonics place, or go out to Twinkle Park, or go camping and what not. We had Christmas together and all… it was perfect. Perfect was a sort of thing that didn't last though.  
  
Let me remember to you, another day, one more relevant to my story (yes, I am telling one). I was working, and it was hot out. I had walked to the mechanics place, it was about five blocks away, and that blue jumpsuit they force on us was getting hot (despite having made my usual pit stop at the burger place in town for brunch). The two patchy tail holes I had cut for myself felt too tight, like they were going to sever both my tails to the ground, and close up on their own. My "hair", or rather the thicker fur on my head, hung down in front of my eyes, like it so often did. Amy told me that I looked cute that way, but I never really listened. Then, it was much different walking down the street then it had been when I was 8. No more ridicule or dirty looks. People smiled or turned their heads at me, in my old mechanics outfit with my two tails wafting in back of me, and my dusty old blue hat resting between my ears on the soft tuft of fur on my head.  
  
People thought they knew me, but the truth was, the 'me' they knew lived over 2 years ago. When one saw Tails Prower walking down the street, they stirred in thought, but none of them ever really got too worked up. Sonic was a different story. Everyone knew him. I never really cared though… I was happy leaving the fame to Sonic. I still had my friends, and they were what I really needed.  
  
I was actually taller than Sonic by then. It had been years, and Fox's just grew bigger than Hedgehog's. It wasn't a huge difference, but I had a couple of inches on him. It didn't used to be like that though, oh no.  
  
Anyhow, I stepped down the street, the sun beating down on my body enclosed in that hot jumpsuit, and fading my blue hat even more. It was a little before 11:00 when I go there, which was okay. We always opened late, because the owner ran the shop as more of a hobby than a business. I took my key out of my pocket, and inserted in the handle of the door… but the door swung open. I peered inside… dark.  
  
"Boss?" I called, looking around the front room. The building wasn't big: the front desk, the couple of offices – boss and his receptionist/secretary (as her name card read), Nancy -- and then the garage. There was no movement inside. "Boss?" I called again, stepping in the door. I peered around the shadowy room, reluctant to switch the light on. With forced calm, I stepped over to the door connecting the front desk with the offices. 'Okay, Tails. Nothing to worry about… Mr. Reynolds just left the door open and unlocked all night… that's all.' Who the hell was I kidding? I was a (little) bit afraid.   
  
The door creaked open slowly, as I turned the knob with my sweaty palm. Ready for whatever psychopath may be waiting to jump out and slit my throat, I peered through the crack in the door, and much to my surprise, I found – an empty hallway.  
  
I sighed, and turned on the light, when I heard a bang come from the garage. I turned around and stepped back into the front room. CLANG! There it was again. CLANG! Once more. I gathered myself, and looked around. Maybe it was just Gus, or one of the guys. Maybe it was just a prank. Maybe it was the grim reaper here to take my soul. Who knew? Maybe it was best if I just left the door alo – too late.  
  
I walked briskly over to the door, and cracked it open. Inside, it was light. I must have been there in the dark longer than I thought, because I had to wince at the light shining from within the garage. When my eyes came into focus, I saw two… things rummaging around the place. I sat and watched through the crack in the door. They were at my workbench.  
  
"Not here." One said. It was a deep voice, like a trucker or something. He turned, and gazed around. I ducked out of the light of the door. "Where else could we try?"  
  
"I don't know. He should be here soon though, we have to go." The second… "It" said. I took a look again, being drastically careful. The one had turned his back on me again, and I took the moment to observe. Tall, and bipedal, built like most people are, and very masculine, whatever it was wore a black jumpsuit, and some god-awful spikey thing on its head. Their feet were encased in large metal boots, and they wore gloves and small belts with various things hung about. I could see that they were carrying some sort of weapons, so I didn't dare make a noise. It was just lucky they hadn't heard me come in, I guess.  
  
"Yes, we will check his apartment." the first thing said. I winced, and got to my feet, but curiosity let me continue to listen through the cracked door.  
  
"What about the girl?" Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy AMY AMY AMYAMYAMYAMYAMY! SHIT, AMY!  
  
"Who cares? The boss said to not hurt the fox, but nothing about his girlfriend." The first guy – it – chuckled. AMY! I leapt up, and sprinted across the room, out of the building.  
  
"Shit!" I said aloud, standing there in front of the building. I looked around a bit, and then began to run like hell towards Emerald Coast. GAWD – I wish I had taken the freakin' car! I sped up, thanks to my older age and all, unable to use my tails as an aid. Much too big to fly. Sprinting madly, I was within three blocks of our place in under a minute, but it felt like an hour. My heart pounded as I ran, knocking into some man on accident, and making him spill his coffee… he cursed at me.  
  
Sorry, got to save my girlfriend from certain death! What kind of crappy day WAS this? I neared the apartment complex, and sped around the corner, into the building, and up the stairs. I produced my keys from my pocket in seconds, and turned the lock and knob all at once. I rushed into the house. "AMY!" I yelled… no answer. "AMES!" I burst into our bedroom… Amy was sitting there reading, when her head popped up to look at me.  
  
"Tails, don't you have work?" Amy said. I rushed over, and lifted her out of bed – not hard to do, she is very trim. "Tails, what are you doing?"  
  
"Amy, we have to go." I said calmly, lifting her up. She was in her nightgown. I kissed her on the mouth, and set her down. "Get dressed."  
  
"Where are we going?" She asked, walking over to her dresser, and pulling out some pants, a blue shirt, and a bra. She slipped out of her nightgown.  
"Anywhere you want." I said, watching her back as she picked up her bra and slipped it on. I got up and fastened her latch. Even in my semi-panicked state, she WAS beautiful.  
  
"Anywhere?" She said, a glint of happiness in her eyes. "So, how's about we go see what Sonic's up to, and then we could all go to Twinkle Park, or a movie, or… or…"  
  
"Whatever you want Amy, we just need to leave fast." She slipped into her shirt, and I walked over to the other side of the room to grab my car keys. A box on my dresser was open, but I didn't really care much about that – at the time.  
  
"Is this some sort of special occasion?" Amy asked, smiling at me as she slid her pants on. Yes, you may die if I don't get you out of here. Fuck, I can't say that! Okay, sure Amy… uhm… president's birthday?  
  
"Because I love you." It was true, at least. She giggled, buttoning her pants, and bounced over to me.  
  
"So, let's go?"  
  
"Yeah." I said, leading her quickly toward the door. I was half expecting that those… whatever's… would be there by now, but the door was closed and locked. I opened it, kept Amy close as we walked into the hall, locked it, and rushed Amy to the elevator. DING! I pressed the button for "down".  
  
"What is the hurry, Tails?" Amy asked, pushing my arm. I smiled wryly. 'Well, I have to save your life now.' I thought, but what I said was entirely different.  
  
"I just… don't wanna spend any less time enjoying your company than I possibly can." I said. Again, true. And her dying WOULD be less time. I could tell her the whole truth once we were in a safe place. I just had to find one. DING! The elevator opened. As I had feared, there was nothing in it. No evil masked things to get Amy. We were just about clear.  
  
"Ohkay!" I guess that was a little too up beat.  
  
"Yeah, it's an elevator. Are you alright Hun?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Uh, yeh! Let's go." I ushered Amy in to the elevator, and pressed "car park". Amy leapt on me, and pushed me against the elevator wall.  
  
"Tails, you are sooo good to me. What do I do to get a guy like you? Taking the whole day off, just for me." She smiled. I hugged her, and kissed her. Man, did I love her. DING! My fur stood on end with surprise as the doors slid open. Over Amy's shoulder, I saw that the doorway was devoid of spikey-headed monsters, and I carried Amy out of the elevator. I took her all the way to the car. SAFE! Finally! I hoped… we got in the car.  
  
"Ready Amy?" I asked, starting the car. She nodded sweetly, and I pulled out and drove us up to the ground level. Ah, sweet safety. We pulled out of the parking garage. At the time, I drove a white little sports car. It looked very sleek, very modern, and it was convertible. I had built it myself, so no one else had one. Nice, the things one can do with metal, parts, and paint. "Ohkay, let's go to Sonic's house."  
  
"Yes, let's! We haven't seen him in a few weeks, I wonder how he is." Amy said, serenely. I was still shaken. 'Well, you have to tell her. Now is the best time.' Well, I was right. I had to tell her.  
  
"Amy, something happened today when I got to work." I said, approaching the subject very subtly. I really didn't want to scare her. WOW… that sounds stupid. How can you not scare a person when telling them they may be in danger of death?  
  
"What, you get fired today?" Amy looked at me slyly. I gave her a severe look, and she shied away.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, it's just this is very serious. You see… when I go to work, the door was unlocked. I looked around inside… and there were these two… things… with guns." I said, trembling on the thought of those things, tall and trim and spiked all over their masked heads.  
  
"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Amy gasped, looking me over.  
  
"No, but I heard them talking. You see, I found them looking through my desk, but they didn't notice me. I listened in on them, and they are looking for something that they think I have." We turned the corner and drove down toward Sonic's apartment complex. I shuddered at the thought of them going through our house.  
  
"What are they looking for?" Amy asked. 'The Baseball Diamond… fuck if I know!'  
  
"I don't know. But they said they would try the apartment. I heard them say that they were going to hurt you, and so I got you out. I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't want to upset you before I was sure that you were safe." I said, giving her a loving look. Man, was I ever glad I got her out safely.  
  
"Oh Tails!" Amy broke down sobbing. "I could have died. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem, Amy. Now we need to talk with Sonic." And so we did. Sonic's building was a large, 10-story apartment complex with dirty brick walls, and a less-than-pleasing visual exterior. Inside, it was rather nice though. Or at least I thought so, but I had spent half the time I grew up there, so I may be bit biased. We climbed the stairs in front, and buzzed sonic.  
  
"Yes, this is Sonic the Hedgehog speaking." Sonic's cool, arrogant voice echoed from the intercom. I smiled, (I couldn't help it) and pushed the glowing 'Talk' button.  
  
"Sonic, it's us, Amy and I that is. Let us up." I said.  
  
"TAILS! Good to hear you! Come on in!" The glass door – the most modern thing about the building – slid open with a low whirr, and Amy and I stepped into the building. It was warmer inside than even out in the sun, and I still wore my blue jumpsuit. I must have lost the hat while running to the apartment. Ah, oh well. We stepped up to the elevator, and I pushed the "up" button this time. DING! The doors slid apart, and I still jumped in surprise. Of course, the elevator proved devoid of spikey Amy-killers. We stepped in and rode up to floor 6. That was Sonic's floor. We got off, and walked three doors down from the right. An all-too-familiar trip for each of us. I was about to knock on the door, when it swung open, Sonic standing there on the other end.  
  
"Hey, little buddy!" Sonic still called me that. I didn't mind so much. He WAS older, and he was still just as much my idol as when I was 8. Sonic was like a big brother, or a best friend. He would always be looked up to by me, and trusted. We walked in, and sat down. I didn't allow for idle talk.   
  
"Well, what were they looking for?"  
  
Why is that such a fucking popular question? I shook my head at him and said:  
  
"I don't know, Sonic. All I know is they said something about hurting Amy. Then, we rushed here as fast as we could."  
  
"Ohkay… so… what to do?" He asked.  
  
"I have no idea!" What, did I come for tea and crumpets? Fuck, I need help Sonic! "I was hoping you did."  
  
"You guys should hang here. I'll go see if I can't contact Knuckles. We'll need more help than this." Sonic said. I was happy he came up with something.  
  
"Knuckles, right. Good idea." I said.  
  
"What about the cops?" Sonic asked me, and I shook my head.  
  
"I'll call the cops." I said. "I'll have them come down here, and check out the auto shop. Our place too."  
  
"Yes… well, I'm gonna hurry and get Knux." Sonic dashed to the door, opening it swiftly. "You guys sit tight."  
  
"Hurry!" Amy pleaded.  
  
"Good luck, Sonic." I said. He was gone in a flash. No really – one single flash, and he was gone. The door closed too, with a slam, and Amy and I were all alone. Now, this was nowhere near the first time we were alone in Sonic's place (for heaven's sake, I DID live there for a bit after we got together). The place was actually quite sentimental to us. Well, at least to me. I looked over at Amy. "You okay, Amy?"  
  
"Tails!" Amy jumped on me, wrapping her arms around me, and crying into my side. "Tails, I'm really scared!"  
  
"Amy, I'm here." I put my arm around her shoulder, holding her closer. Amy had grown a lot over the years, but I understood why she was crying now. I was scared too. I would have liked to cry.   
  
I remember another time like this I spent with Amy in Sonic's apartment. Alone, and scared. Sonic and Knux were both gone, and I had elected to hold down the fort there while they were away. I had Amy over. We hadn't spent the night together since the 'Chao in Space 2' incident, but tonight there was a thunderstorm. Some things never change, even with age. Amy STILL hates thunder and lightning.  
"Uhm… Tails?" Amy nervously nudged my shoulder as she lifted her coat from the chair. Thunder shook the walls, and she squealed, huddling up to me.  
  
"It's okay Amy. What is it?" I said, wrapping my arms around her gently. I tried hard not to giggle at her fear. I mean, I was afraid of it once too.  
  
"Tails… I don't wanna go home. It's… scary." She said, blushing, and nuzzling her head into me. Her fur (well, hedgehogs don't have fur per-say, but her quills are quite soft) felt soft (see?) against mine.  
  
"Uhm…" I was sweating. At the time, this was a bit of a big deal. "Stay then."  
  
"Tails?" Amy looked up, unsure of what to say I think. She was blushing. I nodded, and smiled warmly, and she smiled back, eyes closed to slits. Her face was pink, and soft, and her "hair" hung in her eyes, making it all the cuter. I couldn't resist, and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed passionately, and I lay her softly against the couch.  
  
"Amy, I want you to stay." I whispered to her. She sighed sweetly, and pecked my neck. I shivered and pulled away, admiring her small form lying haphazardly on the old, gray couch in Sonic's living room – the place where we slept that first night. She continued her hazy smile, eyes still narrowed in bliss. I brushed her cheek with my hand. "You're so beautiful, Amy."  
  
"Oh, Tails." She brought her hand up to mine, following it as I continued to stroke her cheek. I crawled toward her, and she lay down to rest her head on the armrest. I lay myself lightly on top of her, letting her straddle my stomach as I planted kisses on her pink little neck, letting my hands rest beside her face, and on her hip. She 'Mmmm'ed into me, and I giggled a bit. Then she giggled, and we smiled into each other's mouths, staring blissfully, eye-to-eye. She wrapped her thin arms round my neck, and kissed me tenderly. I felt a thrill tickle its way down my back as I kissed her back.   
  
"Amy, wait here for one second." I said, getting up. She whimpered softly, and I chuckled – I couldn't help it.  
  
"Don't go, please!" BOOM! (Perfect time for thunder, right?) She jumped, and huddled up on the couch.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be RIGHT back." I dashed off, feeling a tinge of guilt at leaving the poor, "defenseless" girl all alone on the couch. I rushed up to the linen closet, and threw the door open. There was another crash of thunder, and I heard Amy squeal. I grabbed a comforter, and rushed back to the living room. My heart sank when I saw Amy curled up on the couch, hiding her face.  
  
"Amy." – I chuckled a bit.  
  
"Don't laugh!" She yelled. I smiled warmly, and swept over to her, wrapping the blanket around the both of us. I leaned in, pressing my mouth up to her ear. She seemed mad with me, but I wouldn't let that spoil anything.  
  
"Ames, I wouldn't ever leave you." I whispered into her ear. She turned her head, trying her hardest to look angry. I pecked her cheek, and she gave in to a giggle.  
  
"Stop that." She said.  
  
"Stop what?" I smiled wider, pecking her cheek again, and getting another giggle. I loved how she laughed, it sounded childish, innocent – in a word, beautiful. That was always Amy, innocent, happy, and serene.  
  
"Stop making me laugh!" We both giggled (yes, I giggled, so sue me. I also make my own cars, so I dare you to call me girly.) I kissed her, and she relaxed into the couch once more. I regained my place over her, watching her small form, and her chest rise and fall with each breath. I kissed at her neck, and up to her mouth very softly. "Tails."  
  
"Yes, Amy?" I said, still kissing. I was lost in the moment, and in the silky softness of Amy's pink quills. I wanted to lose myself with her, letting my lips roam free across her flesh. I felt it, as goose bumps rose all along her skin, and her fine quills began to stand on end, prickling me lightly, like as if the fuzz on a peach were standing straight and rigid.  
  
"Tails, I love you so much." She said, pressing my face into her neck and shoulder. I kissed her sweetly, flicking my tongue across her skin and making her shiver. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too, Amy." I breathed the words into her neck, still running my lips over her skin and quills. I could see the pink flesh under her fur tightening and quivering.  
  
"Tails." She repeated, pulling me closer to her. "Tails, listen to me."  
  
"I'm listening Amy." I said, still kissing her.  
  
"No, Tails. Look at me." I obeyed, loosening my head from her neck and staring at her eyes. They were narrowed, covering the emerald green that shone through them down to slits. She was blushing madly, and she looked hot (as in heat… but yes, that too).  
  
"Tails… I want…"  
  
"Yeah, Amy?" I said, looking sweetly at her. I was lost in the green glow of her eyes. Her whole body radiated beauty in rose-colored waves of smoke, it seemed. I could feel her body, her heartbeat, and her mouth quiver as it formed words around her tongue.  
  
"I want you to make love to me." She said, blushing wildly, but never shying away from my gaze. Shocked but not displeased, I nodded slowly, smiling all the wider, but with more and more purpose pouring into my gaze. I bent down, and pressed my lips to hers.  
  
That following morning, around seven, when the sun had just broken the horizon with its tremendous light, and cast tall shadows down on the west of the city, Sonic and Knuckles trudged wearily into the apartment to find a pink hedgehog and an orange fox entangled in each others arms on the old gray couch that sat in the living room – under the good comforter none the less. This wasn't the first time, but it still roused a reaction.  
  
"I'm never gonna get used to that." Sonic had said, scratching his head in a mixture of confusion, indifference, and awe.  
  
"It IS a bit weird, yes." Knuckles wore the same blank gaze as he scratched his chin and observed the room around him.  
  
"So… what should we do then? Camera thing again?" Sonic said, smiling weakly and yawning.  
  
"Sonic." Knuckles said, a look of disbelief and realization crossing his face. Amy and I continued to lay peacefully on the couch, sound in sleep, and reeking of after-glow I imagine.  
  
"Yeah, Knux?" Sonic said, turning his attention to the crimson echidna that accompanied him. Knuckles made a strange face, sighed, and scratched that little white half-moon he bore on his chest.  
  
"Well, Sonic, to be quite frank, I think they are nekkid under that blanket." Knuckles breathed out, finally accepting it. Well, he was right, after all – kind of hard to "make love" with clothes on.  
"NO WAY!" Sonic shouted, but we didn't even stir. We were a bit tired, so we still slept through all that. Well, at least that's the only explanation I can think of. "How do you figure?"  
  
"Well… you can see their shoulders: completely devoid of straps. Now, this isn't unusual for Tails, cause like us he doesn't NEED clothes per-say. But Amy should still be wearing that tank top she was wearing when we left. Not to mention, if you notice the huge pile of clothing over here – Tails' "Tornado I" customized t-shirt, and all of Amy's unmentionables piled on said tank top and Amy's jeans." Knuckles said, listing the incriminating items on his fingers. Sonic grimaced and gave Knux a stare of uncertainty.  
  
"Well… what should we do then?" Sonic asked. "Wake them up?"  
  
"No… I think we should turn around and walk out the door. We can come back later." Knuckles said, already turning around. "I need to pick up my coat from the cleaners anyhow."  
  
"…Um… okay. Yeah, let's get you're coat." They stepped toward the door, turning the knob and walking out. Amy and I continued to sleep soundly. "Hey, you sure were freezing last night without that thing… do you sleep in it?"  
  
"Shut up." Knuckles spat, and the door closed hard. I woke right then, the slam still ringing in my ears. My head perked up, and I looked around. Couch, blanket, naked, Amy… I smiled, and lay back down. Maybe I was still asleep, but why chance that?  
Again, the last part of that story was pointless to my initial purpose, and in all aspects only relevant as a source of comedy. Actually, you needed none of that story there at all, but I like to tell it. That was probably the happiest I had ever been for quite a long time. I remembered that day most vividly sitting there on that couch with Amy that morning that my work had been broken into though.   
  
So, once again, as I had said – Amy and I sat on Sonic's couch, Amy sobbing into my chest, and my arm doing its best to comfort her. I smiled, and ran a hand through her "hair". I picked up the phone on the end table near the couch and filed my report with the cops. They said they would be right down, and they would check out the store. Then they made a note of how much of a pleasure it was to be helping out Sonic's friend. I hung up and looked down at Amy. She had her head hung, and was sobbing a bit. "Ames, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you."  
  
"I know, but." Amy looked up at me, smiling. "Tails… thanks. I feel lucky to have you."  
  
"Yeah." It was at that moment I thought of something. There was something I had planned on doing that day, something for Amy. I wasn't going to give it to her for another week – her birthday, but I figured if those spikey things were as mean as they looked, and as grim as this does sound, I may not have been around long enough too give it to her. "Amy, wait here for one second."  
  
"No… where are you going?" Amy said as I stood up. I looked down into bright pleading eyes.  
  
"Come on, I want to give you something." I said, taking her hand and leading her to my old bedroom. I would have felt too bad leaving her there, and I would have been afraid she wouldn't be there when I got back. We got to my old room – mostly empty save for an old dresser, a bed, and my old desk. I went over to the dresser, and crouched to the bottom drawer. I reached inside it and rummaged around till I found the object I was looking for – a gold key on a chain. I don't think it was to anything per-say, but it was most definitely beautiful. I had found it the day I met Sonic. It was quite special to me. I took Amy's hand, and placed the key in it. "Here. I found this when I was very young. I had intended to give it too you as part of your birthday present, but if either of us is in danger… I don't wanna chance that I may not be able to get it to you then."  
  
"Tails, don't say that." Amy said, looking over the golden key. "This is beautiful though, Tails. Thank you!" She smiled, seeming to revert back to her usual happy self. She put the necklace on and stood up, twirling around. "La, la, laa! Wow, it looks good huh?"  
  
"Yes, you look great." I said, standing up next to her.  
  
"Whee!" Amy said, jumping on me and tackling me to the bed. I grunted as I hit the stiff mattress, but I still smiled as Amy began planting kisses across my neck and face. "TAILS!!" She squealed excitedly, tickling me. I writhed and giggled, trying to push her off without hurting her – I AM very ticklish. "What's the matter, ticklish, Tailsy-poo?"  
  
"HA, ha… ahh… *pant* ahh… don't call… ahh, ha, ha, me… ah, ha… that!" I panted through giggles as Amy continued to tickle me.  
  
"Ohkay, Miles!" Amy chimed, tickling more. I yelped and pulled away.  
  
"Don't call me THAT either!" I yelled in between laughs as Amy continued her assault. It was about that time we heard the gunshot.  
TAILS GOT THROUGH ACT #1!  
.........  
..........  
...........  
............  
...........  
..........  
.........  
PRESS START 


	2. Stage 1 Emerald Coast: Act 2

Sonic Ever After  
by:  
Gino C.   
  
Disclaimer: All thoughts are mine, but everything else is supposedly God's…  
Press Start  
S O N I C   
  
Sonic the Hedgehog  
  
T A I L S  
  
Miles "Tails" Prower  
  
K N U C K L E S  
  
Knuckles the Echidna  
  
A M Y  
  
Amy Rose  
  
R O U G E  
  
Rouge the Bat  
  
...  
  
And many more...  
  
In:  
SONIC the HEDGEHOG  
  
E V E R A F T E R  
  
Stage One: Emerald Coast  
Act #2: Amy Rose Hedgehog  
  
I was young and lonely when I met Sonic. You have to understand, living alone isn't easy at all, but I managed fine. There wasn't anything else I COULD do. You can't give-up, just cause things get tough, ya know! From the first second I lay my eyes on Sonic the Hedgehog he was MY HERO! I couldn't believe a guy this good existed! He was cool, smooth, fast, and ALWAYS saving ME, ME, who no one ever thought of, ME, who was left alone on that little planet. No one cared about me, except Sonic! At least, no one I noticed then.  
  
I just have to say, I was a *little* bit foolish to think Sonic would like me. Well, he seemed to like me, but he didn't LIKE me. That was okay though, like I said: You CAN'T give-up just cause things get tough. So I kept on trying. I'll tell you about when I met Sonic.   
  
I was young and alone on little planet. There wasn't much I could do for myself to get off, either. Every year, the little planet comes close enough to Earth that it actually flies just over a pond. It's supposed to be 'really amazing' or whatever. Anyhow, one year when I could see the lake – I used that lake to count years, cause I figured it appeared about once a year (In fact, we always use the day that little planet crosses the lake as MY birthday, whee!) so, you see one year when I saw the lake, the sky suddenly darkened! A huge shell of… something was covering the planet! It was about then that I saw a flash of blue racing toward me. Before I had time to scream, this blue streak grabbed me and carried me away.  
  
"AIEEEEEE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MEEEEEE?" I screamed, kicking and punching at my captor as he set me down on the ground.  
  
"RELAX! Sheesh. You just don't get thanks like this anywhere!" He stepped back from me, brushing him self off. I looked him up and down once… I was astonished. Twice… I was amazed! Thrice… I WAS IN LOVE! There HE stood! A dazzling blue hedgehog clad in red running shoes. He smirked cunningly at me, and stood tall. "Name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. No need to thank me for saving you, but I wouldn't stop you if you did."  
  
"What did you save me from?" I stood up, still mesmerized with the stunning beauty of this… this… boy! This Hedgehog boy! SONIC! WOW! I never knew another hedgehog in my life, but I knew enough to know Sonic was the best. "Soniiiic." I threw in a sing-songy chime to my hero's name.  
  
"What from? I saved you from that!" Sonic spun me to look at the sky behind me. I looked up and gasped.  
  
"What?" I said.  
  
"I'm not sure, but you were on it, and I got you off." Sonic gestured toward the floating ball of shine in the air above the lake. It gleamed brightly. I gawked some more.  
  
"WOW!" I leaped for Sonic, strangling him in my giddy outburst. I can't help myself sometimes! "YOU SAAAAAAAAAVED MEEEEEEE!"  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" Sonic pushed me off. I fell – unhurt, and uncaring. I looked up at Sonic brightly. "I don't even know your name kid!"  
  
"AMY ROSE HEDGEHOG!" I chimed, leaping to my feat. "I just want to thank you for saving me! I'm soooo happy! I could just hug you to death!"  
  
"Yeah, well, before you do that, let's go look for Tails." Sonic said, walking away from me. I followed, my boots clacking against the stone path we were moving along.  
  
"Who?" I said, my eyes still starry in blind appreciation.  
  
"TAILS! Jeeze, do I have to explain everything? Now get going! GO HOME!" Sonic bellowed. I felt that one. I almost cried.  
  
"But…." Sonic turned to face me. He placed his fists on his hips, and tapped his red shoe.  
  
"WHAT IS IT?" He whined impatiently at me, and I stuttered out the words.  
  
"Uhm… I don't know where I am." I said, staring, doe-eyed upon the Blue Blur before me.  
  
"Oh, jeeze. Don't look like that! Hey, look, follow me until we get you back to where you live, okay? Just try and keep up." Sonic said, turning around and starting to walk again. I rose, and clomped after him, stumbling on my third step, and falling. I hit the ground, and squealed. "Heeeeeeey!" Sonic turned, stepping over to me. "Agh, you're all stumbly! I'm gonna have to carry ya…." Sonic lifted me up, and hoisted me in front of him. Before I had the chance to melt in his arms, he began to run. I shrieked.  
  
"AHHHHH!" I yelled, "What's happening?"  
  
"I'm running, and carrying you." Sonic said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead as he ran.  
  
"Running?" I asked, looking down at the blurred image of Sonic's unstopping feet. "How can you….?"  
  
"I just do!" Sonic said. "Now quiet! We just gotta worry about finding Tails!"  
  
"Oh…" I gasped, still amazed as Sonic sped me away. That was a long time ago. As it turned out, Robotnik captured Tails, and a robot made to look like Sonic captured me too. No worries, though – Sonic SAVED me AGAIN! Those were good times. They weren't the last good times we would have though. Oh no, we would see much more fun and adventure together. Much more. However, with adventure came danger, and that danger was an evil man named Ivo Robotnik, but we called him Eggman cause he was fat and round like an egg, and his legs were like toothpicks. At the top of his eggy body was an eggy little head dawning goggles and a bushy orange mustache. He was UG-LY!  
  
One day, however, the danger stopped. Robotnik stopped. He just keeled over dead. Sonic found him that way when his robots began to go haywire. Sonic took out the last of the robots, and left Robotnik alone inside his lonely base. I imagine (as very disgusting as it is) that Dr. Eggman is still sitting there, or what's left of him, clutching his evil controls to his evil creations.   
  
It was about two years after Robotnik died that we all (Knuckles, Tails, Sonic and I) decided that there was no need to keep a look out for Station Square, or anywhere else any longer. It felt as if danger had subsided. But with the danger subsiding, so subsided the adventure. At first, I thought the good times were gone too. I was 17, Tails was 19, Sonic was turning 25 soon, and Knuckles was older, we aren't sure how much. I guess you could say we were growing up, and fast. The adventure had gone, but not the good times though… I found something just as fun, just as exciting, and just as promising. I found Tails.   
  
Through the most of our lives so far, I had been aimlessly in love, head over heels, obsessed, infatuated, enraptured, overtaken, blinded, and fixated on Sonic the Hedgehog. About a year after Eggman died though, something odd happened: I was watching a movie, over at Sonic's with the guys… and I found myself looking into Tails eyes… and I saw in them something Sonic couldn't provide. (Hey, I'm a poet, and I didn't know it!) I saw caring, compassion, most of all – understanding. Now, I may not be the most mature, most serious hedgehog around, but I am mature enough to know that what I saw in Tails that night was love. L-O-V-E, love. Not kiddy romance, mindless obsession. I looked up at Tails and saw someone who I could make breakfast for, kiss on the cheek, shop for houses with… shop for baby clothes with. It wasn't just a desire to be loved… it was a desire to love. It was so new. I'll tell you about that night.  
  
I skipped along my way into the kitchen of Sonic and Tails apartment, and swung the door of the fridge open. I hummed softly to myself, producing a soda, and a Twinkie. (I love Twinkies, I don't know why… I also don't know why Sonic keeps them in the fridge.) I unwrapped the Twinkie, and stuffed it into my mouth, chomping loudly. I popped the top on my soda, and took a swig, the sweet cherry flavor washing the angel food cake down my throat.  
  
"Chao in Space 2!" I heard Knuckles smugly utter from the living room. I squealed, happy that it hadn't been something like Knight's 2, or some other action film, but instead the one film I could think of I actually wanted to see. Sonic would of course have nothing to do with anything called 'Chao in Space' – I'm afraid he was a little too cool for that.  
  
"You're kidding! It had better be "Knights 2" in that case, or I'll kill you." Sonic said, and I could see the grimace crossing his face in my mind as he balled his drastically less threatening fist at Knux. I smiled to myself and went on my way to the living room.  
  
"Nooooooooo… I wanna see this one!" I said, bouncing into the room, and leaning over the back of the couch to inspect the movie in Knuckles hands. Knux looked up and smiled at me from his seat on the couch.  
  
"No worries, Ames. It's Chao in Space 2, no matter what Mr. "I only watch Pg-13 and up" says." Knux chuckled, and Sonic slapped a palm to his head and flopped down in his favorite chair, the same one he ALWAYS sat in, and never let ME share with him. That always made me mad. I didn't even like Knux or Tails like that, and I'd always lean on them, or sit in their laps when I was tired. We were just friends, ya know?  
  
"Let's get this over with." Sonic sighed horridly, watching Knuckles slide the tape into the VCR. He settled into his chair, and I smiled at how pouty he looked, staring daggers into his big screen TV. Knuckles flopped down on the couch once more. I hoped over the couch and landed squarely next to Tails. I saw him smile, and I smiled back. A little tingle ran up my spine, but I shook it off, and turned to the screen.  
  
The movie began to roll, showing us the green FBI screen. Previews for some favorites of mine rolled on past, and before long a big red "Chao in Space" logo slowly faded in… just before being squashed by an obnoxiously large number 2. It had been just nearly thirty minutes when Sonic began to snore. I watched the screen like a hawk (all be an extremely giddy hawk), Tails sat next to me, and he seemed to like it too. I loved movies like that! They were soooo cute. I have my very own chao you know, and I'm a BIG chao fan. I never got to have stuff like that as a little girl, so I think I was very into it cause of that… still am! Hee, hee. I think that's why Tails liked it too.  
  
"Well, obviously Commander Chaoskie is really a Blargon disguised as the commander!" Knuckles chuckled; looking at the screen like it had just spat out the corniest joke in the world – which it PROBABLY had. "This is worse than the last one. Sonic was right."  
  
"SHHHHHHH!" Tails and I both hushed Knuckles, missing Officer Chaoton tell the lovely Chao-Lynn that he loved her so much.  
  
"Whatever… I think I'll go to the guest room and crash, I'm all burnt out." We both waved silently as Knuckles lifted from the couch and walked off to his room. Even though I was so enthralled in the movie, I started to get a little tingle in my head about being alone with Tails. He scooted over on the couch, and took up Knuckles space, stretching out like a big, orange pillow. I smiled at the thought, and then (in a complete act of spontaneity… hehe, sounds like I made THAT word up, huh?) scooted up to Tails and lay my head on him. I thought about why I would do this, and quickly decided I must have been cold. Yes, cold, that was it!  
  
"I'm cold, Tails." I stuttered a bit, worried Tails would take this the wrong way. What was I thinking though? I had lied on him before.  
  
"Uhmm…" Tails said, and then without warning, he wrapped an arm around me, and pulled me over to lie down against his body. He felt so warm; I couldn't help but snuggle up. Tingle, tingle, there goes that weird feeling again. "There."  
  
"Thanks." I cozyed up to him, smiling as his arm wrapped around my waist. He was very strong, stronger than he looked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm…" He said. We watched the movie.   
  
It was a little bit less than an hour when the credits began their slow climb up the screen. I looked up at Tails from where my head lay on his white tuft of chest fur, and smiled. Tingle.   
  
"That was kinda fun!"  
  
"Yea, I enjoyed it." He said. Tingle.  
  
"I like that kinda stuff… I know it's silly." I said, and I think I blushed, but it's hard to tell with my pinkish fur.  
  
"Naw, I like it too." He chuckled… I giggled, and I hate it when I giggle, cause I look like a baby. Tails looked down on me, and he leaned in and kissed my forehead. I was kind of surprised, but then I smiled wider at him, and snuggled closer. He took his gloved hand and tilted my head up to face his by the bottom of my chin. It tickled lightly, and I am sure I blushed right then. I gave him a weak smile, unsure what was going on. He smiled back, very widely, and then he kissed me on the mouth, and I kissed back. We kissed like that for a while, and I whimpered as he got up to grab a spare blanket. We kissed more when he got back, and my head spun lightly, I was in heaven. I remember glancing over at Sonic, and thinking "Catch you later, Hedgehog." We slept there on the couch together.  
  
"*Yawn* Tails…… ?" I yawned widely, and rolled over to wrap my arm around him… he wasn't there, and I woke immediately, taking a glance around the room. "Tails?"  
  
"Amy!" He said from somewhere the floor next to the couch. His legs were sticking up into view from past the right arm.  
  
"Tails, what are you… Sonic!? Knuckles!? Is THAT a camera!?" I yelled, pointing in shock at the little black box that lay on the floor just in my line of view. I was SO mad! How many pictures had they taken?  
  
"So, how long have you two been holding out on us? Huh?" Sonic chuckled, waving a picture of me nuzzling Tails in my sleep around.  
  
"Huh?" I said, looking around pitifully for an excuse. "Holding out on you? We just… it… last night and…"  
  
"Yeah, it was… it was just last night." Tails stuttered, lost as I was.  
  
"Well, so what does that mean?" Sonic said, placing his fists to his hips, which was SO like him.   
  
"What?" Tails cocked his eyebrow (which is not only SO cute, but happens to be SO like him) and let the question slide out.  
  
"It means, what's up? What did you guys do, and what ARE you now?" Knuckles said slyly, putting his hands in his coat pockets (did he sleep in that thing?)  
  
"Yeah, couldn't have put it better myself, Knucklehead." Sonic said, standing next to Knuckles. They both glared down at us, their eyes searching for another thing to rag on us for. I blushed, and shied away.  
  
"We…..?" Tails looked to me, and I just spoke.  
"Were kissing last night, after the movie?" I looked back to Tails, questioning him really.  
  
"Yeah… and… now we……." He gave me a glance, unsure again.  
  
"We are… ?" I didn't know this one and I questioned right back at him.  
  
"Going out?" He asked. I could tell he asked, and it made me feel SO warm. (I say SO too much… ease off the word, Amy!).  
  
"Yes." I responded, stepping over to him. I felt that tingle leap up my spine. "To the movies tonight on a date?"  
  
"Yup." Tails said, and I melted into his arms. I giggled, and he smiled widely. For once, I didn't feel stupid giggling. We weren't even looking at Sonic and Knux anymore.  
  
"So, you guys ARE a couple?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yes." I said, burying my head deeper into Tails' chest.   
It had been about a year since then when something equally major happened. It was a year after all that that the adventure returned. This time though, the adventure was less hopeful… the adventure was grim. It all began that one morning in the summer when Tails left for work at the auto shop, and I had the day off. I remember it QUITE well.  
  
"*Yawn* I'm going to work soon, honey." Tails said, vacating his side of the bed. I rolled over, basking in the warmth he left behind. I heard the shower stream on before passing back out into the pillow.  
  
It must have been about five minutes later that Tails patted my side again. Sleepily, I raised my head and smiled at that fox boy I love so much. He ruffled my fur. Giggle. Tingle. You don't know how good that tingle feels, especially when it's still just as strong a year down the road as when it first started. "Bye, Hun." Tails smiled at me.  
  
"Bye, bye, cutie." I said, falling back onto my pillow. Tails kissed my cheek. Giggle. Tingle. Those two come hand in hand so often. I smiled as I heard him gather his things, and run out the door, the zipper on his jump suit whizzing up just as the lock clicked open, and the light, but forceful slam of him closing it. I stayed awake just until I heard the lock click closed again.  
  
When next I looked up, it was about 11:00… must have been about 20 minutes since Tails left. He likes to stop on the way to work at that burger shop near the bank for breakfast. I looked up, and stretched widely, looking around the room through droopy lids. I smiled, and leapt up, bouncing to my feet. "YAY!" I said for no reason, and began to bounce around on the bed. I don't get so embarrassed, giggling in private. I stopped long enough to pop the radio on. "Whee!" I bounced off the bed, landing softly on my feet on the carpet, and dancing my way to the bathroom.  
  
"Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet!" I called into my bar of soap, as the radio blared to me. I threw my quills about like a rock-star as they hung down around me, drenched from the warm shower water. "Aiiiiiin't no where to hi-ide!"   
  
I poured some shampoo into my hand and draped it over my pink quills that Tails insisted were so soft.  
  
Ah, Tails… I loved to think about him. Strong, smart… so sweet. He was always thinking of me, buying me things, doing things for me. It was the fact that he cared so much that I really loved. He would go out of his way to please me, even though he knew he never had to. He once said to me: 'I was never a romantic of any kind, Amy in fact I've always loved machines most. But around you, I feel like it's my duty to tell you how much I love you. I couldn't be any other way.' He was true to say that. He was never the romantic one – Knuckles struck romantic closer than Tails did growing up. However, with me he couldn't seem to stop. It made me feel very special.  
  
My favorite line of the song came up – "I'll always be there for you! Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet. Through the best and worst of times, you can be… my SWEETEST HONEY FOR ETER-NI-TY-EY!"  
  
I washed the soapsuds from my 'hair', and smiled into the mirror. I winked at myself, and blew a kiss. I AM SOOOO CUTE WHEN I WANNA BE! I stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around me. As I pulled another towel to wrap my hair in, something cut into the song I was listening too on the radio – "Attention, attention. This is Rick Daily with braking news!" I gave myself a little look in the mirror, shaking my head and thinking, "What now?"  
  
"A string of odd break-ins throughout the downtown Station Square area down through Emerald Coast have left police officials baffled. Details as to the nature of the robberies are indiscreet, but officials have mentioned that the culprits seem to use the front door. The peculiar thing about these break-ins is the unchanging fact that each building was entered with no struggle, or any kind of force. It has been as if the culprit was able to open the door and walk right in each building." The radio continued. I began to grow interested. "Police Chief Rouge Garnier had this to say about the break-ins:" My head perked up. Good, ol' Rouge the Bat, now better known as Chief Garnier. We didn't see a lot of Rouge, but she would stop by now and again. Last time we had talked with her had been nearly four months.   
  
Once, we had all stayed together at a ranch up in the hills farther inland, east of Station Square. Since that little vacation Rouge hadn't been close with the rest of us.  
  
"There is little we can say about the recent break-ins, not because we have anything to hide, but because there is little to be found. The largest piece of evidence we have had so far is a torn sheet of paper with the word 'key' scribbled on it in dark and scratchy pencil. As we have said, the criminal likes to use the front door, does not leave any signs of break in, and leaves the crime scene without a trace. In the most recent case, we estimate that it was at least ten hours after the door of the building in question, a local retail hardware store, was discovered, unlocked and open, that the store clerk on site discovered several auto components, and some power tools missing. The thief takes generally generic things, possibly valuable, never usually seemingly important. From what we have seen, it looks like we are dealing with a quite cunning, yet petty thief."  
  
Rouge let out a mouthful, eh? I was scared at that point, and went to check that the door was locked. It was. I returned to the bedroom.  
  
"…You have it, Chief Garnier's statement. Also, the police issued a statement urging local residents in the Down Town, Emerald Bay area to keep their doors and windows locked at all times, and their valuables in a safe place. We now bring you back to our scheduled programming."   
  
The radio finished its grim announcement. "That is cree-py! Too much for me." I said to myself, hopping into bed, and wrestling with the cover till I was comfortable. My wet quills drooped, and left a little dark splotch of water on my pillow. I reached over and grabbed a book off my end table – Lex Chaoskie in: The Planet of the Chaos! – One of my favorites. I opened it up and began to read. After a page or so, I glanced at the clock. "11:30… Tails should just be starting in on his work. I hope he hurry's."  
  
CLICK! I jumped. I heard feet rushing through the apartment, and I squealed as the bedroom door creaked open and Tails stepped through.  
  
"AMES!" Tails shouted, running up to me.  
  
"Tails, don't you have work?" I asked. Tails lifted me up out of bed – he is so strong! He always insists its cause I am "so trim" though. "Tails, what are you doing?"  
  
"Amy, we have to go." Tails said calmly, lifting me up. I was a bit confused, and I felt silly lying there in his arms in that frilly nightgown of mine. He kissed me, and set me down to my feet. I couldn't help but smile. "Get dressed."  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, walking over to my dresser, and pulling out some pants, a blue shirt, and a bra. I slipped out of my nightgown, letting tails see my naked back. I was used to this by now, but I still remember how embarrassed I got when we first started delving into such things as seeing each other naked. I was a bit confused as to what Tails meant by "we have to go".  
  
"Anywhere you want." He said from somewhere behind me. I felt his hands reach up my back and fasten my bra's clasp. I let a small giggle escape me, narrowing my eyes in bliss as I felt Tails fingers brush my back. I loved how he could tickle me without trying.  
  
"Anywhere?" I said a bit excited at the sound of it. At a second, ideas of fun places to go popped into my mind. I tried to list them all. "So, how's about we go see what Sonic's up to, and then we could all go to Twinkle Park, or a movie, or… or…"  
  
"Whatever you want Amy, we just need to leave fast." I slipped my shirt on. Tails walked over to the other side of the room to grab his car keys. I heard him scoff a bit, and turn back to face me.  
  
"Is this some sort of special occasion?" I wondered aloud, giving him a sly smile as I slid my pants on. Tails grimaced a little, and then gasped for something to say.  
  
"Because I love you." I love it when he says that, even if I know that isn't the REAL reason, I still know he does love me. I giggled, buttoning my pants, and then I bounced over to Tails, smiling lovingly up at him. He gave me that warm, "it's okay" smile of his.   
  
"So, let's go?"  
  
"Yeah." He said, pulling me quickly toward the door. He glanced over the door haphazardly, and then opened it, keeping me close as we walked into the hall. Tails locked the door, and rushed the two of us to the elevator. DING! As Tails pressed the down button, I began to wonder what exactly was going on.  
  
"What is the hurry, Tails?" I gave his arm a push. He smiled back, wryly. He thought on it again, and again came out with something cute:  
  
"I just… don't wanna spend any less time enjoying your company than I possibly can." He lied, and I loved how he could make a little white lie sound so sweet. I wondered what he had in store. The door slid open. "Ohkay!" That was a little too up beat a cheer for the opening of an elevator door.  
  
"Yeah, it's an elevator. Are you alright Hun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. By now, I doubted his mental health a bit.  
  
"Uh, yeh! Let's go." Tails ushered me in to the elevator, and pressed "car park". I smiled to myself, thinking about how cute he was acting. Okay, all for me huh? I can live with that! I leapt on him, and pushed Tails against the elevator wall.   
  
"Tails, you are sooo good to me. What do I do to get a guy like you? Taking the whole day off, just for me." I smiled to him. He hugged me, and kissed me deeply. Man, did I love him. DING! Tails tensed as the door opened. He glanced over my shoulder, as if looking for something, and then carried me away out of the elevator. He took me all the way to the car, in his arms. Again – it was so CUTE!   
  
Tails let out another over-enthusiastic sigh of relief, and I giggled. I hope it wasn't THAT hard for him to carry me! (hee hee) We got in the car.  
  
"Ready Amy?" Tails asked, starting the car. I nodded sweetly, giving him an innocent smile as we pulled out and drove up to the ground level. Tails sighed again, and I dismissed it to work-related stress. We pulled out of the parking garage. I loved our little car. It looked very sleek, very modern, and it was convertible. Tails had built it him self, so no one else had one. Wonderful things, Tails can do with metal, parts, and paint. "Ohkay, let's go to Sonic's house."  
  
"Yes, let's! We haven't seen him in a few weeks, I wonder how he is." I said, all set to setout. Tails seemed shaken. He spoke very clearly, as if trying to make himself understand what he was saying, besides just me.  
  
"Amy, something happened today when I got to work." He said, approaching the subject seemingly very subtly. He acted like he was going to scare me. WOW… that sounds stupid, knowing what it was he had to say.  
  
"What, you get fired today?" I gave him my sly little look I give when I flirt (although I only really flirt with him). He shot me a severe look, and I shied away. What was he so pissy about?  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, it's just this is very serious. You see: when I got to work, the door was unlocked. I looked around inside… and there were these two… things… with guns." I popped my head up, immediately alert. Tails was right, that WAS serious. I cringed, and then I let the worry set in.  
"They didn't hurt you, did they?" I gasped, looking Tails over for any kind of wounds.  
  
"No, but I heard them talking. You see, I found them looking through my desk, but they didn't notice me. I listened in on them, and they are looking for something that they think I have." We turned the corner and drove down toward Sonic's apartment complex. I gulped hard, and hoped that they wouldn't ruin our beautiful apartment, or hurt anyone.  
"What are they looking for?" I asked. Tails sighed hard… stupid question I guess.  
  
"I don't know. But they said they would try the apartment. I heard them say that they were going to hurt you, and so I got you out. I'm sorry I lied, but I didn't want to upset you before I was sure that you were safe." He looked down at me sweetly, his eyes pouring with "I'm sorry Ames." I felt like crying.  
  
"Oh Tails!" I cried. "I could have died. Thank you so much."  
  
"No problem, Amy. Now we need to talk with Sonic." Sonic's apartment complex was a shabby brick building, very ugly. Inside, it was worse though. The carpet was brown, and the bathrooms always smelled. We climbed the stairs in front, and Tails pressed Sonic's little intercom buzzy thing.  
  
"Yes, this is Sonic the Hedgehog speaking." Sonic, always cocky, rang through the machine. I smiled; (I couldn't help it) Tails pushed the glowing "talk" button.  
  
"Sonic, it's us, Amy and I that is. Let us up." Tails said.  
  
"TAILS! Good to hear you! Come on in!" Always glad to see Tails, never glad to see me… I see how it is, Sonic Hedgehog. We stepped up to the elevator, and Tails pushed the "up" button. DING! The doors slid apart, and Tails jumped a bit. This time, I understood why. Of course, the elevator was empty. We stepped in and rode up to the 6th floor. That was Sonic's floor. We got off, and walked three doors down from the right. I have that sooooo memorized! (hahha). Tails moved to knock on the door, when it swung open. The Hog himself stood there on the other end of the doorway. I clung to Tails, still lost in the thought of those horrible things he had described.  
  
"Hey, little buddy!" Sonic still called Tails that. He didn't seem to mind so much. Tails loved Sonic like a long lost brother. Well… I still loved Sonic as a dear friend. I would always have some admiration for Sonic. We walked in, and sat down. Tails got straight to the point. I listened to him tell the story, and I watched Sonic react with the same question I had:  
  
"Well, what were they looking for?" It DID sound stupid. I mean, Tails obviously didn't know. Tails shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, Sonic. All I know is they said something about hurting Amy. Then, we rushed here as fast as we could." Oooh, Tails… it really WAS all for me, then? Man, I felt like attacking him right there, and just enjoying his company. Forget Sonic.  
  
"Ohkay… so… what to do?" Sonic asked… that was a good question.  
  
"I have no idea!" Tails sounded a little indignant. "I was hoping you did."  
  
"You guys should hang here. I'll go see if I can't contact Knuckles. We'll need more help than this." I was still shaken, but something clicked in me about being here with Tails. We have some real fun memories on this couch here! I fell for Tails on this couch. I lost my virginity to Tails on this couch. There wasn't such an important event I haven't done on this couch with Tails. I even decided to move in with him while sitting here.  
  
"Knuckles, right. Good idea." Tails said, putting protecting me before playing with me, which was probably smarter.  
  
"What about the cops?" Sonic asked him, and he shook his head. I think maybe he didn't want to talk with Rouge. They had an… uhm… cough… history he didn't like to mention much. That's why Rouge and us had all been so distant.  
  
"I'll call the cops." Tails said. "I'll have them come down here, and check out the auto shop. Our place too."  
  
"Yes… well, I'm gonna hurry and get Knux." Sonic dashed to the door, opening it swiftly. "You guys sit tight."  
  
"Hurry!" I yelled, even though the plea was false. I really just wanted to lay down with Tails and forget about all this. I had lost my sense of adventure, and like it that way.  
  
"Good luck, Sonic." Tails said. Sonic was gone without a glance. The door slammed, and Tails and I were all alone. We had been in Sonic's place alone before. Tails looked over at me, and his soft lips began to form words. "You okay, Amy?"  
  
"Tails!" I leapt on him, wrapping my arms around him. I couldn't help it, and I cried. Something just welled up inside me, and it made me want to just cry into him. "Tails, I'm really scared!"  
  
"Amy, I'm here." He took his arm and pulled me close. He made me feel like it was all right to cry. I was scared before, but now with him, it felt okay. Another thing I love about Tails, his ability to make me feel okay, no matter what.   
  
He ran a hand through my quills before reaching to pick up the phone on the end table near the couch. He called the cops – something I know he hadn't looked forward to. I continued sobbing lightly, still a little bit flustered from the events prior. "Ames, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you."  
  
"I know, but." I looked up at him, seeing his strong, sure gaze. Tingle. "Tails… thanks. I feel lucky to have you."  
  
"Yeah." Tails looked distant for a moment, like he was thinking. "Amy, wait here for one second."  
  
"No… where are you going?" HE COULDN'T LEAVE! I wouldn't feel so safe if he left the room. I looked up at him, pleading.  
"Come on, I want to give you something." He said; taking my hand and leading me to the old bedroom he used to sleep in when he lived here with Sonic. The room was empty aside from an old dresser, a bed, and an old desk. Tails walked over to the dresser, and crouched to the bottom drawer. He reached inside it and rummaged around for a bit, grunting little "no" and "that's not it"'s. He stood, took my hand, and placed a key in it. "Here. I found this when I was very young. I had intended to give it too you as part of your birthday present, but if either of us is in danger… I don't wanna chance that I may not be able too get it to you then."  
  
"Tails, don't say that." I looked over the golden key, dazzled by it's beauty. I had a lot of jewelry, but no gold like this. It HAD to be worth loads, not that that mattered then, and it was sooo pretty. "This is beautiful though, Tails. Thank you!" I smiled, feeling a little better. I strung the necklace around my neck, and I spun around gracefully for Tails to watch. "La, la, laa! Wow, it looks good huh?"  
  
"Yes, you look great." He stood up close to me, and I knew he meant what he said.  
  
"Whee!" I shouted, jumping on him and tackling Tails to the bed. He grunted and hit the mattress. He smiled as I began kissing at his neck and face. "TAILS!!" I squealed excitedly, tickling him with my little hands. He writhed and giggled, trying to push me off, but doing a poor job of it (I guess he didn't wan to hurt me. He's so silly.). "What's the matter, ticklish, Tailsy-poo?"  
  
"HA, ha… ahh… *pant* ahh… don't call… ahh, ha, ha, me… ah, ha… that!" I laughed, and tickled at him more.  
  
"Ohkay, Miles!" I loved calling him stuff like that. Calling him Miles got him really going. He yelped and pulled away.  
  
"Don't call me THAT either!" I continued after him, tickling madly. It was about that time we heard the gunshot.  
  
"What the…?" Tails leapt up and raced to the window, throwing it open, and perking his head out. I heard him gasp, and then he said: "Holy shit!"  
  
"What is it?" I raced over to the window, and poked my head out next to his. On the ground, several police cars sat, lights flashing. Dull sirens pierced high into the air, whirring in our exposed ears. Police stood, guns raised down the street at a long figure in black.  
  
"This is the SQPD! Drop your weapon, and surrender yourself, or we will open fire! I REPEAT, THROW DOWN YOUR WEAPON, NOW!!" I heard the police officer, yelling into his megaphone on the street below. The black figure shifted slightly.  
  
"Amy! It's Sonic, and Knux… and that thing! It's one of those black things from the shop!" Tails shouted, pointing downward. Sure enough, Sonic and Knuckles were speeding toward the street. The black figure raised its arm, revealing some large weapon. With one hand, he raised the gun rigidly, and pointed it toward Sonic, who ran through the crowd of police, into the street. BANG! A shot streaked past like lightening, and Sonic was still on his feet. A police car burst into flames in the background. I screamed.  
  
"SOOOOOONIC!" I yelled. Tails growled, and stared harder out the window as Sonic rushed toward the black figure.   
  
Sonic leapt into the air, coming toward the black thing at tremendous speed. Movements on the street seemed blurry, they were going so fast! All I could see was Sonic landing, and the black thing standing a ways away from where it was, and then they both zipped right back to full speed. The black one stopped, and fired a few more shots from its weapon. Sonic jumped and dodged, still charging at the black creature. It backpedaled, and fired three more shots in vain. Sonic was upon it, but it belted him away with it's gun, sending Sonic and the weapon flying to the ground.  
  
"NO! We have to help him, Tails." I said, horrified. I didn't know what to do.  
  
"I know!" Tails said, turning around. Frantically, He rushed over to the desk of his old room, throwing a drawer open, and shuffling through. In a moment, he produced a small white capsule. "Bounce shield! Perfect."  
  
"What are you going to do?" I asked, rushing back to the window.  
  
"I don't know. LOOK!" Tails said, pointing out the window to the ground below. Sonic smashed into the black creature, sending it flying away to meet Knuckles, who landed a punch square on its hard head. Black shards of some sort flew everywhere from the monsters head, and it hit the ground… but it got up! Now, you could see a long floppy ear covered in black fur, poking from the crack in the… whatever it was. It stood tall, and reached behind itself, producing a sword.  
  
"TAILS!" I said. "We have to get down there."  
  
"Uh-huh!" Tails said, perching up on the window ledge.  
  
"What are you doing??" I screamed, seeing Tails lean his whole body out the window.  
  
"Helping Sonic!" He said, and he leapt from the window. I shrieked in horror, but in mid air, something happened: a blue bubble formed around tails. He hit the ground, and bounced lightly, the bubble popping on the second bounce, and wasted not a second in rushing to Sonic, who was now inches from the black monsters sword.  
  
I cheered! Tails had done it!   
  
The black thing had other plans. It pulled another sort of weapon from the confides of it's spiked back; this time another gun of some sort, and turned to the blockade of law enforcement. It looked back to Sonic and Tails, and from the new angle, I could see Knuckles punch had smashed free half of a mouth and eye as well as that long floppy ear.   
  
I heard Sonic shout.  
  
And then three shots…  
  
And boom.  
  
AMY GOT THROUGH ACT #2!  
......  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
PRESS START 


End file.
